Future Shugo
by newraven
Summary: A new girl named Ikta arrives from the future in search of her family. She already knows she has a twin, but what about the rest of the family? When she arrives at what is the past for her, she is found by Tsukasa and enrolls in Seiyo Academy!
1. Chapter 1

Future Shugo

Ikta: OMG!!! I can't believe I am going to write my first fanfic!!! (This is me.)

Ikuto: Yeah,yeah I wrote tons of fanfic.

Ikte: I am going to start my second, sweet!!! (You'll later find out who she is.)

Ikta: I LOVE FRIED CHICKEN!!!!!!!

Ikuto and Ikte:……What was that for?

Ikta: I needed to say something, and something honest.

Ikte: and……… I LOVE LASAGNA !!! Like that?

Ikta: *whisper* Hello? Are you looking for Garfield? He *cough* she is right here. You want the address? Okay. Yes. Bye.

Ikte: Hey!!!

Ikuto: You should start your fanfic and avoid fights.

Ikta: OKAY!!!! LET'S……(I can't decide which word I am going to use.)

Ikte: Aww…. Shaddup you stupid girl! You do not own Shugo Chara! Start the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikta and Ikuto: You ruin the mood.

Ikte: I will cheer for you!!

Ikta: I will write the fanfic!!!

Ikuto: And……I will look cool………Hey! Don't write that!!!

Ikta's POV

The Arrival Chapter 1 (Officially)

I am an average girl Japanese girl from 2090. Yes, yes I am from the future. At first I didn't know I didn't belonged in the past until my chara Saiki told me. Oh wait, I forgot to introduce myself and my charas. Hi! I am Ikta, Tsykunaya Ikta. I have five charas. They are Suki, Sakura, Saiki, Sara, and Sarani.

Singer: Suki

Seraphic: Sakura

Sorcerer: Saiki

Star: Sara

Sparkle: Sarani

Okay, I am done with my intro and I think I shall start from the beginning. I was an average girl, until the day my egg hatched. I reacted just like Amu when my charas were born. I though I was crazy or something. After I calmed down, I started bonding with them. We all became good friends and stuff like that. One day, out of no where, Saiki said," You know, this isn't where you should be, you are from the past you know."

I screamed," WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT??????!!!!!!!!!!" After some more explaining (and some more panicking) I got my facts straight, I understood most things. I was born, fell into a time warp, traveled through time to the future, and was found on the doorsteps of the Tsykunayas. It sounds easy right, that's not it though. Saiki also informed me," If you want to know, you have a twin."

I yelled," WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER??????"

Suki offers," Be calm Ikta, do you want me to sing you a lullaby or a calming song?"

Sakura butts in," I can character change with you for the first time if that will make you happy."

Sara says," I can….."

I tell them," I am fine, just a little shocked,"They glare at me," Okay, I was overreacting by a lot, but I am okay now."

After I found out what happened to me, I started researching about past Japan. All I ever did was basically research. One day, Saiki told me," Pack up things that are precious or meaningful to you into a backpack."

I ask," Why?"

Sarani explains," Saiki to us she thinks she can make a time warp and bring you back to the past."

I exclaim," Oh yeah!" ( I think I forgot to tell you I can character transform and purify x eggs.)

*Charanali: Pure Sorcerer* "Magician's circle!"

A time warp sucks us into the past.

Ommph. Oww, that hurt. A hand appears before my eyes to help me up. Do I know him?

I ask," Who are you?" with a slight panic.

He replies," You don't need to worry, I am Tsukasa. I see you have quite a few charas. Why don't you come to my place to have a cup of tea?"

I go to his house, unaware of what is going to happen next. After we talk and discuss some issues, it is settled. I am going to stay at his house------- and go (gulp) to Seiyo Academy. I have read about this school, (and basically every school in the past) and it gave me a weird feeling. When I asked Saiki about it, she told me it meant something, but didn't know what..........


	2. Chapter 2

Future Shugo: Chapter two

Ikta: Greetings everyone! I am back!

Ikuto: From where?

Ikte: I think you know!

Ikuto and Ikte: KFC!!!

Ikta: No need to mock me!

Ikuto: Well, I hope you start your fan fic soon or else your readers will die of boredom!

Ikta: Okay, fine. Jeez, touchy.

Ikte: Whatever you stupid girl, you don't own shugo chara and you know it!

Ikta: Who cares? Because I LOVE BBQ RIBS!!!1

Ikuto: Seriously, again?

Ikte: Can't you think of anything besides meat?

Ikta: Lemme think……I got it! I LOVE SMORES!

Ikuto: She was being sarcastic.

Ikta: I don't care because I am going to write another fan fic. You can either shut up and enjoy it, or I'll make you shut up and enjoy it.

Ikuto: Isn't that the same thing?

Ikta: Oh shut up and listen already!

Chapter two: The New Girl

Amu's POV

Today is like any other day, I wake up late, rush to school and get there just on time. Nothing peculiar. That was before I slid open the door. There, right in front of me was a girl, about my height, age, and weight. She had very, very, very dark purple hair and it looked as if it was almost dark blue. She had two small pigtails on the sides of her head, with the rest of her long silky hair flowing out. She smiled at me and said," Hello, my name is Tsykunaya Ikta."

Ikta's POV

I looked at the pink haired girl standing in front of me, right away I know she was Hinamori Amu, the so called cool and spicy one. I decided to be friendly and said a short greeting and introduced myself. I don't know why, but she just stared at me blankly, and very reluctantly walked to her seat and sat down. I could see she had three charas and immediately found her interesting, I mean the internet doesn't tell you about charas, and Tsukasa san didn't even say a word! I ought to get back at him one day, but for now my focus is on Hinamori Amu. I was about to find an empty seat and sit down when the teacher stopped me. He told me to introduce myself to the class.(Although I am sure they already know my name already.) At first I wanted to repeat what I said to Amu, but just then Sara character changed with me, making my hair bands from cherries to stars, saying:" Hello everyone, it is a pleasure to meet you! My name is Tsykunaya Ikta. I was born on August 24 and is a virgo. I am 10 years old going on 11. I like to read books or all kind, watch TV, and play in my spare time. I also like making friends. I like collecting odd things and stickers. I have and average height and weight. I look forward to meeting you all! I have no siblings and I am very humorous, I hope you all take care of me!"

I tried to catch my breath as I turned back to my normal self. Everyone stared at me, some with smiles, some with blank expressions, and others with questioning looks. I felt a little uneasy, and could feel myself blushing slightly. I was assigned a seat next to Hinamori Amu and near the window. I could see from the corner of my eyes my charas flying around, taking notes of what normal 10 ( or 11) year old girls do. As they were scribbling down facts furiously, so was I for I had class. Fortunately, the stuff isn't too different from where I was from.

Tsukasa's POV

Ikta is such a sweet girl.

Ikta's POV

Ding Dong Ding Dong! It is time for morning recess, I was the new girl and unfortunately didn't have much time to make friends yet, so for this recess I am going to observe people. I wonder what they do during recess and I wonder who I want to make friends with the most. I scan the playground and I see groups of jocks, queen bees, cool and spicy people, nerds, and………………………the guardians. I noticed they all had charas, and they were all glancing at me from time to time. Am I that weird? I mean these are just charas. My thoughts were interrupted by a cry. I turn back, there is a little girl crying for her stuffed animal is stuck between the tree branches. The guardians were racing over fast, but I was faster. I was about to comfort the girl and see what I can do when I suddenly: character change! I just character changed with Sakura. My cherry hair ands changed into little wings. My ankles and wrists also grew little wings identical to the ones on my hair band. Then I quickly hung onto a tree because I knew I was flying. I don't want people to know I can fly so I'm just kind of clinging onto the tree while I float up. I got it! I retrieved the stuffed animal and jumped (flew) down. I squat down and pat the little girl ( who I found out was named Sakura too) on the head, this seems to have an amazing calming affect. I think it is because I am part angel now. I smiled as she walks away. I turn around and find out……………………….(gulp)…I am standing face to face with the one and only Hinamori Amu.


	3. Chapter 3

Ikta: Sorry I'm so slow on update. I've actually wrote another copy but I forgot to upload it.

Ikte: You mean you didn't know how.

Ikuto: Haha, you're like an old lady. Not knowing technology.

Ikta: Shush people!

Ikuto: I LOVE-

Ikte and Ikta: DON'T!

Ikuto: Fine. I LIKE-

Ikta: Wait. I need to start now.

Ikuto: But it'll only take a second.

Ikte: Ikuto, people DON'T care about your likes and dislikes.

Ikuto: But-

Ikta: IDON'!

Amu's POV

Those kids on the playground may not have seen it, but I did. Chrystal clear. That girl has charas. Five of them, to be exact. I stood there gaping at her for awhile, then she turned over, saw me, and ran away. I quickly ran too, to tell the rest of my friends this shocking news.

"Guys! That new girl, Ikta, has charas! And she did a character change (a small one) and it was really cool. She has charas! FIVE OF THEM!"

All of them just stared at me. I'm pretty sure they were shocked too. So I was really the shocked one when Tadase said,"Umm….We know she has charas. That's why we've been throwing glances at her this whole time."

I felt stupid. Of course! Why didn't I notice before? I thought that sparkle was just a trick of the light or something.I saw them looking at her, but I thought it was because she was the new girl. Darn it! Now I've made a fool of myself. "Of course I noticed, I just didn't know she had five." I tried to save myself. Luckily, the topic of Ikta caught everyone's attention, averting it from me.

"What should we do with her? SHould we ask her to join us?" Nagihiko asked.

"Of course we should. Why wouldn't we? She has charas after all." Yaya seemed genuinely bewildered. Good old Yaya, always seeing the best in everyone.

"She might be a spy for Easter." Tadase said in a grave voice.

"I don't care who she is. Just ask her to join. She may be on our side, and if she isn't, isn't it good to keep the people we don't trust close to us? Maybe she'll leak some information." Rima concluded. I stared. Since when has Rima gotten so smart. I never thought she wan't smart, I just thought Nagihiko or Tadase was the brains of our group.

Tadase cleared his throat. "Let's take a vote then. Who votes to let her join the guardians?"

Everybody raised their hand. "Then it's settled. She will join us." Tadase said in a commanding voice.

"But what part would she be? All the places are full, king, queen, ace, joker, jack. What else is there?" I asked.

They were all silent. After some time passed, Nagihiko said, "She would be our wild card."

Ikta's POV

Oh. My. Gawd. I just ditched the most popular girl in my school. Once word gets out, everyone is going to hate me. How am I going to get information about my twin sister if no one will talk to me? Just as I was trying to figure out this dilemma, I heard rustling, then two pairs of identical piercing blue-purple eyes were staring straight at me from the bushes. The scariest part? They looked exactly like mine.

Ikuto's POV

Hmmm. This is an interesting girl. I should learn more about her. Five charas? Maybe she is the one who will fulfill the prophecy…On her way home, I'll corner her and ask her some questions. I hope she's not a scaredy cat. Meow. Speaking of scaredy cats….Where is Yoru?

Ikte's POV

Sitting behind the bushes are tiring. It's worth it if I'm going to be able to spy on the new girl. She intrigues me. Five charas are nothing, but she looks just like me! I don't think she's met me yet. For once I'm glad I'm stuck in this school. The only reason I came was because colleges wouldn't accept me until I turned 13. Great, now I've got to kill two and a half years. Good thing I'm in high school, she won't see me, but I can spy on her. Hmmm….The famous guardians are approaching her. This is gonna get interesting. I should tell father.

The School's Janitor's POV

Why are two people crouching behind the bushes. They seem oblivious of each other. I can't decide if that's funny or creepy.

Ikta's POV

Amu approached me, along with the rest of the guardians. She raised her hand and I flinched. I thought she was gonna hit me or something. Instead, she threw me a guardian jacket and said, "You're in. Welcome to the guardians, wild card."

Ikta: Ha! I finished! There! Some people thought I couldn't finish a third chapter but I did! So hahahahahaha! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and special thanks to all reviewers!


	4. Chapter 4

Ikta: PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Ikuto: Yeah, please forgive that idiotic Ikta for not updating in so long.

Ikta: I don't know what came over me, I just didn't update! To make it up to you, I added so Amuto in this chapter.

Ikte: Sure got that right. Apologize to those poor reviewers and people who labeled this as a "favorite" RIGHT NOW!

Ikta: I'm soooooo sorry. (Times a million). Now, without further *whispers* annoyances, such as Ikuto or Ikte or anyone yelling they love something, let's get started.

Ikte: You don't own shugo chara! Admit it!

Ikuto: Yeah! You thought you could sneak past us, eh? Well, too bad, because I LOVE CATCHING THIEFS LIKE YOU! Muhahahahaha.

Ikte: *sweat drops* I'm kinda sorry I brought that up now.

Ikta: Can you just LET ME START?!

**~Ikta's POV~**

Guardians…..Guardians! I just got invited to join the Guardians! I feign innocence and ask a bunch of questions like, "What are the guardians?" And exclaim "you have charas too?!", but really, it's all just a show. Tsukasa-san told me all about them (after much of my questioning and threatening), and I'm really excited. I accidentally chara change with Sarani (a/n: Sparkle) and start spewing multicolored glitter with my every movement. Too make it worse; I'm bouncing up and down like I just ate too much sugar. Usually, I'd dig a hole and hide inside. But, I'm so happy that I just ignore weird looks. But mental note to self: must find out what a wild card is.

**~Nagihiko's POV~**

I am, of course, happy to have Ikta as a member of the Guardians, but I start to regret that decision when she starts, for lack of better word choice, giving off sparkles everywhere. It is seriously freaking me out. I try to put as much distance between her and me as possible without looking rude.

**~Yaya's POV~**

I think I like this girl. At least, the sparkles she gives off is pretty. Pepe is already laughing with one of her charas. I hope she can bake yummy food…..

**~Amu's POV~**

After countless sparkles and questions, we head our separate ways home, and I asked Rima to get Ikta a Guardian outfit. Surprisingly, Ikta and I walk in the same direction. Apparently, we live near each other. I attempt some small talk with her, but we're interrupted by Ikuto. Ikuto! Why is he here? To tease me? To create some x eggs? I'm not sure. I look at him suspiciously, but his eyes are all focused on Ikta. What could he possibly want with her? Well, yes, she has five charas, but she's still a newbie. I don't even know if she can fully chara change (not the small kind).

**~Ikuto's POV~**

This little munchkin is interesting. I gathered that her name is Ikta. I stare at her frightened eyes that look so much like mine. And I count that she has not one, not three, but five charas. I don't think I've ever met anyone with that many charas. I chara change with Yoru and jump in front of her. I want to find Utau, and let them meet. I pick her up before she can react and toss her over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Amu yells, "What are you doing? Kidnapping? Ikuto!" A playful smile dances across my lips, and I say, "Do you want me to kidnap you too? Princess?" I give her a quick peck on the forehead just to startle her, and off I go.

I didn't think this through. That little shorty Ikta is squirming with all her might, trying to break free from my "iron" grip (really, Ikta's just weak compared to me). Ikta then chara changes. "Charanali: Pure Star! Supernova Light!" I'm blinded by a bright flash of white light and am blasted a few meters away. This girl is pretty strong. I'm not willing to fight this fight now. I'll trick her into coming with me later, or just bring Utau to her. But, for some odd reason, I'm determined to ask for Utau's opinion on this matter.

**~Ikte's POV~**

I see Ikta floating down on a ball of light (that seems solid, weirdly), back to a somewhat dazed Hinamori Amu. Ikta is dressed in a white costume with accents of orange, red, blue, and yellow, complete with black leggings and flexible boots. That Ikuto—his stupidity makes me laugh. Dear brother, you can't take our sister by force. You have to trick her using her weakness. (a/n: Ikte did extensive research on Ikta.)

Ikta: Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!

Ikuto: WHAT? Brother?

Ikta: Oh, shush it, Ikuto! You'll find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Ikuto: So, um….*coughs* Please welcome the, er, amazing and wond-wonderfil? *Looks pointedly at Ikta*

Ikta: That says wonderful, genius!

Ikuto: Well, of course you would know! You're the one who wrote it! Now you're blaming me for your bad handwriting?

Ikta: It is common sense! Use your brain. I really shouldn't have to explain this to you.

Ikuto: Well, I—

Ikte: Oh, you two are hopeless. _I'll _read it. *snatches paper from Ikuto* Please welcome the amazing and wonderful Ikta who is updating so fast right now!

Ikta: That's better.

Ikuto: You don't own shugo chara.

Ikte: Obviously.

Ikta: Okay, moving on to the story people. Oh and here are my charas again, in case you forgot:

Singer: Suki

Seraphic: Sakura

Sorcerer: Saiki

Star: Sara

Sparkle: Sarani

**~Amu's POV~**

Well, I think I created a new definition for "hysterical" right then and there. "Ikuto! He-he just took you! Like an actual KIDNAPPER! And you-you-you chara changed! So impressive! YOU! HIM! AHHHHHH! JUST A BOOM OF LIGHT!"

I almost fainted, but Ikta just laughed. She calmed me down and walked me home, making sure that I wouldn't break into hysterics again. Ami waited for me at home, and her eyes turned into those Ami-eyes she has when she sees charas. I try to hurriedly hide Miki, Su, and Ran—I really can't handle more "shugo!" from her. I feel like an idiot trying to hide my charas when Ami points excitedly to Ikta. Ikta laughs some more, and introduces the charas to her. After what seemed a long time, Ami reluctantly let Ikta leave, and I headed to my room and lay face-down on my bed. I mean, homework can be done later. Suddenly, I remember that kiss Ikuto gave me. "IKUTO!"

**~Ami's POV~ **

Mommy and Daddy keep on telling me that I have a good imagination. All I tried to do is tell them about Ikta onii-san's shugo charas! They were so fun! I like Ikta onii-san!

**~Ikte's POV~**

Hmmm…..Yes, this is very good. I relax in my oversized armchair and read my prided plan once again. Ikta would be a useful tool for Easter, and our _special_ relationship would make it just ever so easier to lure her in. Just think of the chances the Embryo would show up if we had another powerful member creating x-eggs! I refuse to believe—as some as my co-workers have—that the Embryo doesn't exist. It has too!

Hikaru enters—without knocking, as usual—and tries once again to make me give up on finding the Embryo. He claims that it is _his_ prize. I don't even know why he bothers to tell me that. Is Hikaru so thick-headed that he doesn't know that if I get the Embryo, I would give it to him? (After I make my wish, of course). Besides, Director would disown me and dump me in an orphanage if he finds out that I caught the Embryo and didn't give it to Hikaru.

Sometimes, Director is annoying. First, he wouldn't let me meet Ikuto and Utau, even after I discovered that I was their sibling, related by blood. Then, he wouldn't let me attract x-eggs using my own powers! I mean, what is wrong with him? We need to find that Embryo! In fact, the only thing he actually _let_ me do is meet my mother. And a fat lot of good that did! All she did was cry and moan the whole time—she barely even looked at me. She was so caught up in Aruto, Ikuto, and Utau to remember me. One of the twins that was stolen and separated from her the day we were born.

Well, now, us twins would unite again! (Even though it is more like me commanding Ikta, but that is a partnership I am glad to take on). Bring it, Embryo.

**~Utau's POV~**

Ikuto came to see me! I got over my embarrassing phase of having a crush on him, but I'm still glad when he visits me. He tries to tell me about this girl called Ikta and get me to meet her, but I don't know why. What was so special about this girl. Ikuto is so flustered (and rarely asks _me_ for help), so I agree to meet this Ikta girl. I hope she's worth my time. And I'll admit that I'm curious about who could make Ikuto so hyped up (when Ikuto gets hyped up, the only difference there is is that he talks a tiny bit faster and actually has some expression on his poker face).

**~Ikta's POV~**

Who was that creepy cat man? Why did he try to kidnap me? Amu tries to explain to me who he was, but she was so hysterical that I couldn't get much out of her. I was tempted to chara change with Suki and force her to sleep with my lullaby song. Now that I think about it, this Ikuto did kiss Amu….I wonder what kind of relationship they have….And why his eyes look just like mine.


End file.
